Saiyajin Indocumentado
by Saiya Elite
Summary: [TERMINADO] Vegeta ahora es un Saiyajin Documentado Muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar sus comentarios..
1. El comienzo de mis problemas

_**Saiyajin Indocumentado **_

_**El comienzo de mis problemas**_

**Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ese fatídico día en que todo parecía estar en mi contra, aquel día en que pensé que el destino me estaba cobrando todas las barbaridades que hice en el pasado, pero en ese tiempo por supuesto que no lo pensaba así, ahora que he cambiado mucho y me he dado cuenta de todo lo bueno que ha ocurrido desde que conocí a la mujer escandalosa, admito que todo lo que pase ese día valió la pena, hoy cuando acompañe a mi hija Bra de compras me llegó a la cabeza el recuerdo de mi vida sin documentación, no se lo contaré a nadie jamás porque no necesito decirlo, supongo que todos me vieron en televisión en esos estupidos programas humanos donde chismea una terrícola sobre la vida de los personajes famosos, no vi que se burlaron de mi, pero imagino que si lo hicieron y mucho, especialmente las sabandijas que se hacen llamar los guerreros z, los inútiles amigos de Bulma y el odioso de kakarotto. Los detalles de mi historia solo lo contare una vez mas y ustedes sabandijas tendrán el honor de escucharlo de mi, pero eso si cabe advertirles que si abren su boca y cuentan algo de esto, su vida no será muy larga insectos, no tendré misericordia de ningún humano muajajajajaja, lean atentamente lo que me ocurrió hace muchos años atrás, cuando mirai trunks vino del futuro a advertirnos sobre los androides, fue en esos 3 años de entrenamiento ya que Bulma estaba embarazada con 6 meses de gestación.**

Era un día de invierno, para ser mas específico una mañana, donde el sol estaba totalmente ausente, el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que las ventanas parecían temblar, yo ya me había levantado desde hace horas, tenia fracturado el brazo desde el día de ayer, todo por intentar escapar de los ataques de esos robots que me construyó el papá de la mujer, pero ha diferencia de Bulma yo no preste atención a mi brazo roto, me dolía eso sí, pero nada interrumpiría mis entrenamientos, ya me había transformado en súper saiyajin y no debía fiarme, tenía que vencer a la sabandija de clase baja llamado Kakarotto a como diera lugar y un día sin entrenar era una gran perdida, Algo raro me sucedía, me sentía muy cansado, las piernas me pesaban y los ojos casi se me cerraban, pero estando en ese estado me iba dirigiendo a mi cámara de gravedad, baje las escaleras y pasé inmediatamente al jardín, vi mi capsula de gravedad y cuando me dispuse a entrar a ella, ví que estaba totalmente cerrada, para mi sorpresa había una nota de Bulma diciendo que estaba prohibido entrar, ya que estaba haciendo unas modificaciones a la cámara, aprovechando el tiempo de reposo que debía darme por mi brazo roto.

-Mujerrrrrrrrr, Mujerrrrrrrrr ¿que significa esto?.-Agarré la nota furioso, dispuesto a devolverme hacia la casa, pero la mujer había venido inmediatamente al jardín ahorrándome el trabajo de buscar su molesta presencia.

-¿Que diablos te pasa Vegeta?, ¿porque gritas como un loco?, la gente ya piensa que somos suficientemente raritos, como para que tu les des mas de que hablar.-

-No me interesa lo que hablan los humanos, quiero saber ¿porque mi capsula esta cerrada?.-

-¿Que acaso no sabes leer?, la nota dice claramente que la cerré porque la estoy modificando.-

-No quiero que la modifiques quiero que me la abras o destruiré la puerta.-

Bulma se puso las manos a la cadera y sonrió muy segura de si misma.-Vamos hazlo príncipe saiyajin, si rompes esa puerta, no podrás subir la gravedad en un ambiente expuesto y cabe decir que me demoraría mas en reparar la nave, quizás semanas o meses o talvez años porque nuestro hijo va a nacer en unos meses mas.-

Yo estaba azul del susto, imaginar mi santuario cerrado por meses era demasiado para mi y era cierto, el error de una noche de pasión estaba a punto de nacer y Bulma obviamente iba a descansar del trabajo. Me cruzé de brazos inmediatamente y arrugué el ceño.-No amenaces mujer, a ti tampoco te conviene dejarme sin entrenamiento, si no me hago mas fuerte, no habra futuro para la Tierra ni para tu hijo.-Sonreí malévolo.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta era un experto para las batallas verbales de ellos 2, muchas veces quedaban empate, el príncipe siempre tenia un haz bajo la manga y respondía todo lo que ella le aventaba.

-Tienes razón pero eso solo depende de ti, además no podrás entrenar, te di unas pastillas para que descanses, dime amor, ¿no te sientes agotado?.-

Abrí los ojos como platos, luego los achiqué y la mré con desprecio.-ASÍ QUE FUISTE TU LA RESPONSABLE DE ESTO.-

-Sí fui yo, pero como eres muy testarudo y no quieres descansar, me vere obligada a forzarte.-

-¿Forzarme? estas mas loca mujer, jajajajajaja ¿tu forzarme a mi? haber, eso quiero verlo.-

-Si piensas a que me refiero a la fuerza estas equivocado, ese no es mi campo, pero recuerda que la casa, la camaaaa, la comida y la cámara, no caen del cielo querido.-

-Otra vez con tus tonteras si piensas que con eso me vas a amenazar estas equivocada, puedo entrenar en el espacio.-

-En serio ¿y como te iras al espacio?, OH ya se te pondrás a volar y llegaras al espacio, pero te asfixiaras, pobre vegiee, no tiene nave, no tiene la capsula de gravedad y no tiene comida para vivir en el espacio, pobrecito.-

La mujer tenía razón ella me proporcionaba todo, y si la capsula de gravedad estaba cerrada era obvio que la nave estaba inhabilitada.-Juegas sucio eh mujer.-

-De abrigado a nadie vi morir, de desabrigado sí..- Cantaba Bulma aguantándose la risa.

Decidí que era hora de vengarme de la mujer, un día de estos haría algo para ajustar cuentas, ¿pero que?.

-Dime que quieres, no creo que estés haciendo tremendo espectáculo en vano.-Suspiro Vegeta ahorrándose todos los insultos que sabía.

-Quiero que me acompañes a elegir ropa para el bebé, también quiero comprarte ropa para el invierno y algunas cosillas mas.-

-Con que eso era, sabes que no me gusta ir a esos lugares tan vulgares y nada productivos.-

-Lo siento su majestad, pero debe acompañarme, su hijo necesita ropa y usted también y por cierto, quiero que te cambies de ropa enseguida ponte algo más abrigador porque esta haciendo mucho frió y solo andas en tirantes, puedes enfermarte, en 10 minutos deseo que bajes al jardín, yo estaré en el auto rojo esperándote para irnos al centro comercial, ¿que me ves?, anda muévete de una buena vez.-

Me la quedé mirando muy feo, ninguna hembra se atrevía hablarlme así, solo esa y lo peor es que se lo permitía por alguna razón le hacía caso, claro que no sin antes darle una batalla digna de titanes. "La mujer y el Diablo siempre tienen que hacer algo y yo soy la victima." -No iré.-

Después de los 10 minutos baje vestido invernal, traía un pantalón Jean de color celeste un abrigo gris y una chaqueta negra, acompañado por unos tenis, no me importo buscar algo mejor en mi guardarropas, me puse lo primero que encontre para ir a ese odioso lugar atestado de humanos, cuando bajé al jardín Bulma me dio una sonrisa, seguida de un piropo, yo torci mi boca y me subi enseguida al coche sin prestar atención a Bulma, ella sabía que estaba molesto, pero estaba segura que con comida y una buena sesión de sexo todo amargura se le pasaría, prendió el radio y subió la música a todo volumen, lastimando mis pobres oídos.

Cuando salimos a la calle, Bulma iba a una velocidad mayor que cualquier otro coche, yo que traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad miraba desconcertado porque muchos humanos le gritaban cosas a Bulma, parecían enojados e incluso algunos le enseñaban el dedo medio, no sabía que significaba eso, pero al juzgar por sus caras no sería nada agradable y es que Bulma se metía en cualquier espacio que veía causando la ira de los demás conductores, por suerte ni un policía se atravesó en su camino y llegamos al mall.

El estacionamiento estaba repleto, no había ni un solo sitio donde poder parquear, así que Bulma se salió de allí y fue a dejar su vehículo en un lugar muy diferente, bajo la sombra de unos árboles.

Al bajar, procediemos a entrar al mall y yo comenze a sentirse asfixiado con solo estar tan cerca de esos seres tan bulliciosos y molestos, a duras penas aguantaba la mujer y su familia como para tener que lidiar con otros, pero ¿que podía hacer?, simplemente quedarme callado y aguantar todos los malos ratos, después de todo la mujer sabía premiarme muy bien cuando le hago caso en algunas de sus locuras.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a una tienda de bebes llamada Happy baby, Bulma hablaba con la empleada encargada del lugar y escogía como loca montañas de ropa.

"Como si al mocoso le faltara todo el guardarropas, sus extraños abuelos tienen toda una habitación llena de juguetes y mas cosas, demasiado derroche diría yo, los mocosos saiyajins crecen muy rápido, en un corto tiempo nada de esa ropa le sería útil, pero que mas da es el dinero de ella y su problema."

-¿Vegie te gusta esta ropa para nuestro nene?.-Me preguntó ella.

Recuerdo que vi esa ropa muy extraña, era de ratones comiendo queso o algo así, mi pobre hijo estaría vestido tan ridículamente, seguro que ya había comprado mucha ropa de ese tipo "Tendré que hacer algo al respecto." -NO- Conteste fríamente.

Bulma y esa otra loca me miraron bastante raro, la mujer no me presto atención y siguió parloteando sin cesar con esa empleada, me crucé de brazos observándolas a las 2. "Para que demonios Bulma me pregunta algo si no me hace caso, fui un idiota en contestarle."

Pasaron 30 minutos infernales y por fin salimos del lugar, esta vez nos dirigimos a comprar ropa para mí, debo decir que eso fue mas agradable, tomé la ropa necesaria y me la probé por insistencia de ella, pero como ya sabía yo, la ropa quedo perfecta para mi, era mi talla, tengo buen ojo.

Bulma pagó la cuenta con esas tarjetas y uno papeles donde ella escribía algo, estaba muy confundido veía que a veces daba dinero y otras daba esas tarjetas o papeles,"los humanos son muy difíciles de entender sin duda..."

Bajamos a la sección de comida chatarra o comida rápida como sea, y pedimos pizza.

-Vegeta, no me gustó la manera en como actuaste cuando te pregunte sobre la ropa del bebé.-

-Si no te gusta como contesto ¿para que me preguntas?, si igual no me haces caso.-Se llevó un trozo gigante de pizza a la boca.

-Deja de ser grosero, ¿porque no puedes ser mas amable con la gente?, se mas social.-

-No pidas imposibles y déjame comer.-

-Ahhh, soy una tonta al pedirte una opinión.-Bulma dio un trago a su juego de frutas.

-Por cierto vamonos ya.-Dije al acabar mi pizza

Bulma se levantó del asiento, no tenía nada mas que hacer allí, ya habiamos acabado de comer y la siguí con las compras que Bulma me había exigido cargar, nos dirigieron hacia donde habiamos dejado el coche y.

-Ey usted,¿que hace?, ese es mi auto déjelo.-

Un policía estaba dando órdenes a la grúa por dejar el auto mal parqueado, mientras yo miraba atentamente la escena.

Bulma en vista que el policía no hacia caso a sus peticiones me dijo.-Vegeta has algo no dejes que se lleven el auto.-Gritó desesperada.

No entendía porque se llevaban el coche de la mujer, así que solté las compras y de un salto llegué donde el policía, tomándolo del cuello.-Ningún insecto va a llevarse algo que me pertenece, no sabes el error que has cometido y vas a desear no haber nacido.-

La grúa paró de inmediato y la gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de nosotros.

-Vegeta no, bájalo por Kami, no hagas una tontería.-

**----------------------------Fin del Capítulo-------------------------**

**By Saiya Elite **

**Dejen reviews ;) **


	2. las sabandijas me arrestan grrr

**las sabandijas me arrestan grrr **

**Insectos, al parecer les ha gustado mi vergonzosa historia, debo decirles que para un príncipe saiyajin como yo, no es nada fácil hablar de estas tonterías humanas, no se imaginan la humillación que pase en ese día que me resultó casi eterno, Bulma me confesó que me puso sedantes en la bebida del desayuno y creo que por esa razón no descuartice a nadie, en ese tiempo mi corazón aun tenía pura maldad muajajaja, eran mis buenos tiempos, en fin, alisten sus insignificantes ojos y vean lo que ocurrió, haber mmmmm veamos ¿en donde me quede? a sí fue en...**

No entendía porque se llevaban el coche de la mujer, así que solté las compras y de un salto llegué donde el policía, tomándolo del cuello.-Ningún insecto va a llevarse algo que me pertenece, no sabes el error que has cometido y vas a desear no haber nacido.-

La grúa paró de inmediato y la gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de nosotros.

-Vegeta no, bájalo por Kami, no hagas una tontería.-

Quede mirando furicamente a la mujer, realmente no lograba entenderla, primero me decía que haga algo y cuando ya empezaba a emocionarme por darle una paliza a esa sabandija, me decía que pare, mas encima vi que mas terrícolas se amontonaban ante mi gloriosa presencia, unos me veían con caras asustadas y otros aguantándose la risa, pero me daba igual, esa sabandija que tenía alzada del cuello era mi presa y a mi no se me escapa ni una víctima.

-¿Piensas que puedes llevarte algo mío sin que te haga algo insecto?, ¿no sabes que estas provocando al terrible súper saiyajin legendario?.-Le pregunte.

Recuerdo claramente el terror con el cual me miraba ese estúpido policía, no era mas que un cobarde que solo trataba de infundir respeto con un uniforme azul, hasta me di cuenta que a mi se me veía mejor ese color, pero ese no es el caso, yo no tenía ni la mas remota idea que ese era un policía, es mas ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa palabra.

En esos momentos tenía a Bulma detrás mió golpeando mi espalda.-Bájalo Vegeta, ¿que no me oyes?, no sabes la tontería que estas cometiendo.-

Los golpes y reclamos de la mujer no me importaron, hasta que no se como mierda, aparecieron mas de esas patrullas azules con blanco que tienen una especie de lámpara arriba, con un molesto ruido, creo que se llama sirena, la luz roja me llamó la atención, seguro algún colega de esa sabandija pidió refuerzos.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi que ya no estaba Bulma, si no que estaban esos hombres vestidos de azul rodeándome y haciendo a la muchedumbre a un lado, una hembra de cabello negro y media regordeta me apuntó con una pistola y me decía.

-Suéltelo, y de la media vuelta, suba las manos arriba.-

Yo quede sorprendido que algún humano se atreviera a darme tantas órdenes a la vez, ya no solo me bastaba con Bulma que me estuviera diciendo todo el tiempo lo que estaba bien y mal, al parecer todo el planeta se había dado cuenta de mi debilidad y estaba siendo observado como un saiyajin que baja la cabeza ante cualquier hembra que tiene al frente, pero si era así yo mismo me encargaría de enseñar lo contrario.

-¿Qué dijiste hembra?, ¿acaso me estas dando ordenes a mi?.-Se notaba que no me conocía.

-Bájelo ya, o tendrá mas problemas de los que ya tiene por faltar el respeto a la autoridad.-

Yo sonreí muy divertido, esos humanos tenían la desfachatez de insinuarme que merecían respeto, realmente era algo muy divertido y decidí hacerlos enfadar aún mas, vi a mi presa y noté que le estaba faltando el aire y me daba algo de risa viendo como su rostro cambiaba de colores y comenzaba a jadear, su fin estaba cerca.

Los policías me gritaban muchas veces que desista de mi violencia, me amenazaban y mas, pero en vista que yo no les hacía caso me llegó el primer disparo.

plafff.-Escuche el tremendo ruido que venía desde esa inútil arma.

Yo no me moví ni un ápice y solamente levante mi otra mano para atrapar la bala que venía dirigida a mi brazo izquierdo, en ese tiempo me causó gracia, pensé que no sabían ni disparar, pero ahora sé que solo querían lastimarme el brazo para que baje al sujeto.

Toda la multitud dio un grito, incluyendo la mujer, todos esperaban ver algún cambio en mi o algun herido.

-Seguro que estaba muy lastimado-Escuche un murmullo entre la gentuza.

Yo sonreía muy malicioso, al ver como nadie podía hacerme frente, y esos inútiles no eran nada sin sus armas, estaban horrorizados al notar que atrapé la bala a mano limpia, pero en vista de ver las quejas de la mujer y el sufrimiento que estaba dándole, desistí de mi agarre.

El hombre cayó como saco de papas al suelo y sus compañeros se acercaban poco a poco, me tenían terror, podía sentirlo.

Bulma corrió a abrazarme e intente safarme de su agarre pero ella no desistía.

-Vegiee, no puedo creer que quisieras matar a ese policía.-Seguía abrazándome insistentemente y golpeándome el pecho con algo de rabia y frustración, me parecía muy estúpido lo que me decía, ella sabía muy bien que yo era un mercenario del espacio y que había asesinado a billones, incluso a la sabandija que tenía de novio en esos tiempos, me refiero al patético de Yamcha, de solo acordarme que lo mate me da mucha alegría jeje, pero eso es cuento aparte.

Le dije.-Basta mujer, no hagas tanto drama.-La ví muy molesto, parecía que mas sufría por el policía.

Me quede mirando sus bellos y grandes ojos azules hasta que sentí una especie de fiero en mi mano.

-¿Qué demonios piensas que haces maldita sabandija.?- Grite histérico al atrevido.

Bulma me tomó del otro brazo y me dijo.-No causes mas problemas vegeta, ya que metiste la pata, cerremos este problema sin armar caos.-Lo que olvidó en ese tiempo Bulma es que yo no era humano, yo no era de este planeta.

-Claro que no.- Logre safarme de su abrazó y vi que ella cambio de color, se puso muy pálida, seguro era por su embarazo y casi cae al suelo, si no la sujetaba ella se daría contra el pavimento.-Me preocupé por su estado, no lo hice intencional, no pensé que los problemas que estaba causando la afectaran tanto.

Se escucho un UHHHH colectivo.

Incluso yo me quede perplejo pero la mujer en ves de estar llorando mas, se soltó de mí y dio un brinco como un resorte insultando hasta a mi santa madre, porque por culpa mía le pasaba todas las desgracias…….

Sus palabras causaron risa ante todos los presentes y rabia en mi ser.

-Mono estúpido me preocupo por ti y no haces mas que hacerme aun lado, te aprovechas de una mujer indefensa eres un idiota, no tienes donde caerte muerto, eres un príncipe sin reino, no eres dueño de nada y ahora estas hasta el cuello con la ley.-Ni yo mismo entendía lo que hablaba la loca mujer, fue algo sin sentido, pero era seguro que fue porque no me mostré como un ciudadano terrícola normal y de paso había insultado a casi medio mundo de la fuerza policíaca.

Me quede perplejo, para ese instante ya tenían mi otra mano con esas esposas, vi la cara de la mujer y pues al parecer le daba gusto que me quieran llevar, pero en vista de mi mirada de que no entendía nada, creo que se acordó que yo era un indocumentado, no estaba registrado en ningun lugar y ella sabía mas que nadie que yo no dejaría que ningún humano toque mi persona con sus sucias manos, los mataría de un solo golpe y destruiría todo lo que vea en mi alrededor.

Ella se quedo callada, para suerte de mis oídos, se me acercó una vez mas

-Si quieres salir de esta, vas a tener que hacerme caso, no quiero que salgas volando, ni muestres nada de nada, yo te ayudare a salir de esto.-

La hembra policía que estaba al lado de nosotros nos quedo mirando sin comprender una sola palabra, pero no creo que le debe haber extrañado tanto, toda la gente sabe que la familia de Bulma parecen unos locos salidos del manicomio, la misma mujer me lo había dicho cientos de veces, incluso en esta mañana .

Era muy estúpido los cambios de humor que ella tenía, primero lloraba, casi se desmayaba y por ultimo me insultaba, jamás podía entender a la mujer en aquellos tiempos, ahora logro entenderla pero no tanto jeje.

Como ya lo dije antes, creo que estaba muy sumiso, creo que no quería que la mujer le pase algo, ni tampoco a mi heredero, si pensaba vivir en la tierra era mejor que conociera como anda la cosa en este planeta, por un lado pensé que sería divertido, porque si iba a la casa y no estaba mi cámara de gravedad, tendría que escuchar los sermones de la mujer y las molestas palabras de su madre que lo único bueno que sabe hacer es ofrecer pasteles

Bulma tenía mucha angustia en su mirada, mientras yo estaba muy relajado, claro no sabría lo que vendría despues...

**----------------------------------------Fin del capítulo----------------------------------**

**By saiya Elite **

**Dejen reviews ;) **


	3. Mi fuga temporal

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, sentado en el escritorio de Bulma, se preguntaran que hago allí y yo les diré que les importa estúpidos humanos, viven siguiendo mis pasos y haciéndome recordar mi penosa historia, que mas da, ya empecé con esto y pienso terminar mi mala experiencia temprano, ¿saben porque me apuro? No, no lo saben, solo unos cuantos saben la razón, mi ayudante Saiya Elite estará fuera por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la sabandija mal agradecida se cambia de casa y nos deja, así que pongan sus traseros cómodos que aquí va la tercera parte de Saiyajin Indocumentado.**

_**Mi fuga temporal**_

Como ya lo dije antes, creo que estaba muy sumiso, creo que no quería que la mujer le pase algo, ni tampoco a mi heredero, si pensaba vivir en la tierra era mejor que conociera como anda la cosa en este planeta, por un lado pensé que sería divertido, porque si iba a la casa y no estaba mi cámara de gravedad, tendría que escuchar los sermones de la mujer y las molestas palabras de su madre que lo único bueno que sabe hacer es ofrecer pasteles

Bulma tenía mucha angustia en su mirada, mientras yo estaba muy relajado, claro no sabría lo que vendría después...

Tenía pensado seguirle el juego a los humanos, ir con ellos y después mandarlos a volar muy lejos, pero algo me hizo cambiar de idea y ese algo era que me dieron ganas de ir al baño, unas terribles ganas de ir hacerlo detrás de un arbolito, pero como había tanto humano a los alrededores sería imposible, supongo que esas ganas de orinar se debía al frió que hacia ese día, porque no estaba nervioso, mas vale los idiotas policías lo estaban.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba totalmente observado por las miserables sabandijas humanas, la regordeta policía trataba de empujarme y trasladarme a otro lugar con ayuda de 2 inútiles mas, vi a la mujer, note su preocupación y desesperación marcados en su rostro, era mejor ir a comer pasteles pensándolo bien y hacer mis necesidades biológicas, así que expulse un poco de mi Ki y los estúpidos que me rodeaban cayeron al suelo, inmediatamente tomé a la mujer y volé por los cielos.

-Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bajameeeeeeeeee.-Me dijo mientras volábamos.

Yo la ví al rostro y seguro que quería que la baje por sus inútiles compras, no me daría la molestia de volver por ellas, es mas estaba algo contento por haberme vengado de ella por lo de esta mañana y aparte no volver a ver esa ropa de ratones comiendo queso jeje, inmediatamente rompí las esposas que me aprisionaban las muñecas.

Veía que la mujer apretaba fuertemente los ojos y no se que me dio por mirar hacia atrás y ví que ella tenía toda la falda alzada, incluso recuerdo el color de sus bragas (calzones) eran de color rojo, vaya ese era el color que me enloquecía y me encendía, hasta ahora lo consigue hacer, pero da igual, mi sorpresa no termino viendo sus bragas, si no que me fijé que se estaba orinando en todo el trayecto, que vergonzoso jajajajaja, aún me sigue dando risa, después de un tiempo cuando volvimos a hablar de este tema me explico porque se orino en nuestra fuga, me dijo que era porque tenía muchas ganas de orinar y de paso no podía aguantarse porque el bebe le presionaba la vejiga, no se que tiene que ver eso, pero fingí creerle, quizás solo sean excusas.

Llegamos a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bulma estaba hecha todo un desastre sus cabellos se habían revuelto completamente, ella se soltó de mi y se paró enfrente mío, se puso las manos en la cintura y me miró con sus ojos furibundos, al verla en ese estado me recordaba a las hembras de mi raza después de una lucha, observarla tan agresiva hacia que me excitara muchísimo, así es como me gustan las hembras, muy fieras.

Le di un beso casi salvaje muy animal, de esos que la enloquecen, ella se resistió al principio pero después quebrante su voluntad, antes que volviera a torturar mis oídos, fui casi corriendo a la casa para poder orinar.

-Querida yujuuuu, Bulma ¿estas?.-

-Si mamá, que quieres.-Respondió ella al entrar a la casa.

-Quiero mostrarte unos pastelillos que compre hace unas pocas horas, vi al joven vegeta pero no pude ofrecérselos supongo que tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño.-

-Cuando hay que ir, hay que ir.-Dijo Bulma mirándose el vestido.

Baje enseguida y ví que la loca madre de bulma sostenía unos pasteles de chocolate con una cereza arriba, tomé 3 de una sola, me fui a recostar en el sofá y me preparaba para comerlos, el brazo me estaba molestando pero jamás tomaría esas pastillas para el dolor, eso es de cobardes.

Bulma se me acercó otra vez y recuerdo que me dijo.-Ahora si descansas, si me hubieras hecho caso nada de esto hubiera pasado.-

-Ahh, ahora yo soy el culpable de todo este problema, te recuerdo que tu me obligaste a salir con amenazas y por cierto, dime de una maldita vez ¿que pusiste en el líquido de mi desayuno?.-

-Ya te lo dije, príncipe de los idiotas, te puse sedantes para que no estés hecho una bestia salvaje y no tenga la necesidad de llamar a goku para que amanse la fiera, que por cierto el se lleva muy bien con esos animales, sabe domarlos perfectamente.-

Apreté el puño muy fuertemente, la mujer me estaba diciendo animal y de paso insinuaba que kakarotto podría ser mi domador, grrrr

Una vena resalto en mi frente pero decidí no darle importancia, aunque sea este día le había devuelto los malos ratos a la mujer, verla orinar en el aire no tenía precio jejejeje

Me recosté mejor y cuando recién cerré mis ojos la mama de Bulma vino apenada tocándose la mejilla y preguntándome que querían conmigo unos policías, le habían avisado por medio de esa especie de intercomunicadores que hay en casa que solicitaban mi gloriosa presencia

-¿Has hecho algo malo, guapo vegeta?-

Yo abrí mis ojos enseguida, era la primera vez que esa mujer decía algo con carencia superficial.

Bulma se había cambiado de ropa y seguro que también sus calzones, estaba muy sorprendida con lo que le escuchó decir a su made, ella se asomó en una de las miles ventanas que hay en nuestra casa y se quedo como en trance.

Pensé que se iría a desmayar de nuevo y si era así no perdería mi tiempo rescatándola, para mas que me insulte y aguantar sus cambios de humor bahh, a diferencia de la calle aquí hay alfombras y si se cayera estaría muy bien acogida en el piso jejejejejeje.

Pero eso no ocurrió, ella me miró muy impactada y dijo.-No puede estar pasándonos esto, la policía esta aquí abajo y para colmo, la prensa esta también acechándonos.

Yo no sabía que mierda hablaba, cada vez entendía menos.

-Vegeta ¿si ves lo que ocasionas?, ahora vienen a llevarte preso y para colmo no tienes papeles ya que eres un extraterrestre.-Me grito la mujer neurótica.

Vi a la loca madre de Bulma abrir sus ojos, son contadas las veces que lo hace, ella me quedó mirando con una cara de pregunta, yo la ví tratando de adivinar que rayos estaría pensando, quizás imaginaba que había robado pasteles y por eso me seguía la policía.

-Guapo vegeta, ¿no me digas que eres un extraterrestre?.-

Bulma se cayó para atrás y ni que hablar de mi, la madre de la mujer no podía ser mas estúpida y distraída, yo siempre amenazaba de muerte a los humanos, decía que este planeta era inútil, que yo era el príncipe de la raza saiyajin y la señora no atinaba de que estaba hablando, creo que hasta su gato negro me entendería mejor……..

Escuchamos las voces de esos humanos, traían un altavoz, sonreía al notar que esos aparatos le hacían buena competencia a la voz de Bulma.

-¿De que te ríes idiota?.-Me preguntó ella.

-De que eres buena competencia para los altavoces.-

Sonreí entre dientes al ver que otra vez quería gritarme.

La policía comenzó a traer mas refuerzos, seguro la fama de que era muy fuerte y agresivo los había hecho tomar medidas.

Bulma me sujetó de la chaqueta negra con fuerza.

-Vegeta, tenemos que dar la cara ante la ley, no podemos hacer mas, todos saben que tu eres mi pareja, la casa esta totalmente rodeada y ya nos vieron al asomarnos por la ventana.-

-¿y?-

Pues tenemos que bajar ¿en que idioma hablo?.-

-No hablas, tu gritas por todo, eres exasperante mujer.-

Ella se puso furiosa y me tomó del brazo intentando inútilmente de alarme.-Vamos vegeta muévete, no me hagas hacer fuerza en mi estado.-

-Joven Vegeta hay que arreglar los problemas, no se puede huir de ellos para siempre.-

Bulma y yo nos quedamos paralizados y muy asombrados esa mujer decía algo sabio y los dos dijimos al unísono.-OHH.-

La mama de Bulma tenía razón, es mas, tenía ganas de ir aya bajo y jugar a los carritos con esas insignificantes patrullas, pero si lo hacía era mas que seguro que habría muertos y heridos y el Kakarotto vendría acá, ganas no me faltaban de volver a tener una pelea con el, pero con un brazo lastimado estaba en desventaja.

-Vamos mujer.-Decidí que sería mejor pasar un rato fuera de casa, no tenía cámara, no tenia paz, aun no era la hora del almuerzo y no encontraba nada mas que hacer.

Bulma tragó saliva y dijo.-¿Qué haremos con los documentos?.-

Yo no preste atención a lo que dijo y baje rápido las escaleras de la casa, no me gusta usar ascensor, mientras ella me decía que no sabía como iba a acabar este problema.

Salí de la casa y todos me apuntaron con las pistolas al mismo tiempo

-Manos arriba.-

Sonreía muy tranquilo al ver tanto alboroto, lo que no me gustó fue ver a esos fotógrafos y camarógrafos, así que me concentre e hice explotar cientos de cámaras a la vez, sonreí con malicia al notar la tristeza de los terrícolas ya que su preciado objeto se hacia mil pedazos entre sus manos, la mujer dio un suspiro pero a la vez sonrió, a ella tampoco le gustaba que la estén fotografiando ni grabando.

El portón de la corporación capsula se abrió y los policías entraron a mi casa, acercándose con cautela, Bulma me agarro del brazo nuevamente y dijo.

-No te preocupes Vegeta pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, no te dejare solo.-

Vi a la mujer bastante intrigado, no le respondí nada y un policía muy alto me puso las esposas en las manos.-Acompáñenos señor.-

Yo caminé al mismo paso con ese policía y la mujer nos siguió hasta cuando me subieron al auto.

Lo que no sabía es que algunos terrícolas tenían repuestos de sus cámaras y nos estaban grabando.

-----------------------------------**Fin del Capítulo**--------------------------------------------

**Dejen Reviews **

**By Saiya Elite ;)**


	4. El interrogatorio

_**El interrogatorio**_

Regresé para no irme mas, igual pronto acabo esta tortura narrativa, que me exaspera recordar constantemente y ni que hablar de mencionar al idiota de Kakarotto en mi historia, eso si que es terrible, el es y será siempre mi eterno rival, aunque ya no este entre nosotros, a veces añoro su presencia para llamarlo insecto, mejor no digo mas y continuemos con la quinta parte de mi triste recuerdo...

El portón de la corporación capsula se abrió y los policías entraron a mi casa, acercándose con cautela, Bulma me agarro del brazo nuevamente y dijo.

-No te preocupes Vegeta pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, no te dejare solo.-

Vi a la mujer bastante intrigado, no le respondí nada y un policía muy alto me puso las esposas en las manos.-Acompáñenos señor.-

Yo caminé al mismo paso con ese policía y la mujer nos siguió hasta cuando me subieron al auto.

Lo que no sabía es que algunos terrícolas tenían repuestos de sus cámaras y nos estaban grabando.

Me subí al auto sonriéndome, mi cabeza estaba pensando las posibles torturas que iba a realizar, ví que Bulma estaba discutiendo con un policía para que la dejara subir al auto y estar junto a mi, pero ellos se negaban rotundamente, sentí que el Vehículo comenzaba a moverse y la sirena empezaba a sonar.

Luego de pocos minutos, muchas luces blancas llamaron mi atención, se trataban de las cámaras, pensé en destruirlas, pero algo mas captó mi atención y esa era Bulma en motocicleta, venía siguiéndonos a gran velocidad, no podía creer lo que veía, conducía la motocicleta como un vándalo y gritaba al oficial para que se detenga, diciendo que no podía llevarme preso si ella no estaba conmigo.

Mi vergüenza no acabó allí, la prensa también nos seguía y la gente que estaba en la calle se partía de la risa viendo tremendo espectáculo, nada como una mujer embarazada y violenta al volante, lo peor es que me fije que no estaba sola, su madre y padre estaban en la parte de atrás.

-Yujuuuuuu, guapo Vegeta, eres famoso.-

- Vegeta, no todos tienen la suerte de pasear en una patrulla.-Dijo el viejo Briefs.

Me quede horrorizado, 2 locas y 1 senil anciano arriba de un vehiculo en movimiento, eso si que debería ser penado por la ley.

-Vegetaaaaaa, no lastimes a nadieeeee.-Me decía desde la calle Bulma.

Yo viré la cara o lo que me quedaba de ella, sin duda estaba aguantando demasiado, cerré la ventanilla para no ver a la mujer escandalosa.

Un semáforo nos hizo detener, el policía se bajó, ví que se acercaba con Bulma y sus padres al auto, mi estomago no resistía tanta presión, no quería estar al lado de esos 3, era tan desesperante mi situación.

-Basta, no permitiré que se sienten a mi lado.-Dije furioso, pero al rato tenía a Bulma del lado izquierdo y a su madre y padre del derecho.-Vegeta eres insoportable, ni siquiera me das las gracias por acompañarte, siempre estoy de tu lado en las duras y las mas duras nunca aprecias eso.

-Mujer, cierra la boca, todo esto pasó por tu culpa, tooooodo es por tu culpa, por tu culpa estoy en este planeta, por tu culpa mi cámara esta cerrada y por tu culpa estoy aquí.-

Los 2 gruñimos furiosos, hasta que notamos el flash de la cámara de la mama de Bulma.-Niños no peleen, hay que inmortalizar este momento, estamos todos reunidos como una gran familia, ¿verdad querido?.-

-Cierto querida, hay que dar gracias por el paseo en patrulla y por compartir esto juntos.-Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bulma y yo nos miramos simultáneamente, no dábamos crédito a lo que escuchaban nuestros oídos, estaba casi seguro que a esa familia se le había zafado las tuercas de la cabeza, ser inteligente y científico no trae nada bueno, solo esperaba que mi hijo no heredara la locura de su familia materna.

Nosotros dos estábamos callados, miraba de reojo a Bulma, ahora ella estaba intentando abrazarme y yo me hacia mas aya, no quería que me toque, estaba muy enfadado, pero caí a merced de su madre y ella me abrazó fuertemente del cuello.

-Guapo Vegeta, mira esas rosas amarillas y a esa mariposa, ¿no te parece hermoso?.-

-No, es insignificante.-Dije. Pero la loca no me escuchó, o se hizo la sorda, vivia en una burbuja y escuchaba lo que ella quería.

-Mira querida aquí hay una pastelería.-Dijo el viejo.

-Ayyyy si que alegría, este día ha sido maravilloso.-

-Maldición, grrrrrr.-

Bulma se reía escandalosamente al verme atrapado en los brazos de su madre.

El policía nos miraba debes en cuando con una cara de lástima y no lo juzgué, yo mismo me tenía lastima en esas circunstancias.

-Llegamos.-

Sonreí al escuchar eso, por fin me alejaría de esa familia, aguantar a uno es exasperante, dos son demasiados y tres son multitud.

Bajamos rápidamente, me enteré que bulma y su familia también fueron arrestados ya que iban tres en la motocicleta, sin casco y mas encima a gran velocidad.-Allí la sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro, en fin, solo me quedaba seguir maldiciendo mi suerte.

Al entrar a la estación de policía, las miradas estaba fijas en nosotros, se escuchaban los murmullos de los policías diciendo que la familia mas millonaria estaba arrestada y algunos tenían la desfachatez de decir que el hombre de pelo parado y puntiagudo tenía la culpa, ósea yo. -insectos.-

Nos llevaron a los 4 a una salita privada, comenzaron a preguntar la razón de todos nuestros actos.

Yo estaba sentado en una silla cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, la mujer trataba de dar explicaciones y sus padres diciendo toda clase de incoherencias, al final al policía lo enloquecieron y los mandó a una celda aislada junto con Bulma, esta pataleaba, gritaba de que no podían tratarla así, de que ella era Bulma Briefs, la científico mas famosa de todos los tiempos, etc,etc, etc.

Una vez que se la llevaron respiré hondo, por fin tenía algo de paz, la mujer siempre me dejaba sordo, tenía y tiene hasta ahora una voz chillona.

-Bien señor, ahora quedamos usted y yo solos.-Me condujeron a una sala mucho mas grande, donde había un escritorio y muchos mas policías

-Buenas tardes oficial, traemos a este.-

-Bienvenido.-Me dijo un panzón medio calvo que estaba al lado del escritorio.-Páseme su documentación.-

Yo lo quede mirando, era lo mismo que Bulma me había dicho en esos momentos problemáticos.-Muévase, no tengo todo el día, páseme sus papeles de una vez.-En ese minuto supe que era lo que hablaba la mujer, yo no tenía esos papeles porque no era humano, no había forma de que los tuviera si hace año y medio llegue a este planeta sentimentalista.-No los cargo.-Fue mi única respuesta.

-¿como es posible?, sabia que lo iban a llevar preso y ¿no trajo su documentación?, ¿acaso se esta burlando de nosotros?.-

-¿Y tu que crees? sabandija panzona.-

Un sujeto me agarro fuertemente de atrás, me quito la chaqueta y me pidió los dedos, tomó una especie de rodillo con una esponja manchada de tinta negra y me la paso por todos los dedos, para luego dejar las huellas en un papel, procedieron a registrarme.

**Para este paso ustedes se preguntaran ¿porque no los asesine?, ¿porque no los descuartice?, ¿porque los deje hacerme esto?, muy fácil, si llegaba a ponerle una mano encima no solo los golpearía, no me podría detener hasta acabar con sus miserables vidas y una vez que aya terminado mi limpia de insectos tendría a kakarotto reclamándome del porque mate a esos policías y peor aún a la mujer escandalosa gritándome mas fuerte de lo normal y cumpliendo sus amenazas de dejar mi santuario cerrado, si me fuera a las montañas podría entrenar tranquilo, pero mi fuerza no progresaría tanto, la gravedad hace milagros en mis entrenamientos, y mi objetivo era simple y claro en aquella época... matar a kakarotto sea cual sea el obstáculo.**

Me arrimaron a una pared que tenía muchas rayas con números, era para ver la altura y alli mismo me sacaron fotos, como odiaba que me tomen fotos, aunque esta era una cámara especial, no lanzaba la típica luz blanca que me segaba, es por eso que no la destruí, además quería pasar todo esto rápido estaba fastidiado de estar allí, tanto humano me exasperaba, me tomaron fotos de perfil, de ambos lados y una de frente, ah me olvidaba, me hicieron sostener una especie de letrero con un numero y mi nombre..

Luego, el mismo policía se sentó y comenzó a interrogarme

-En vista de que usted no tiene documentación me veré obligado a pedirle sus datos de manera oral.

-Nombre y apellido completos.-

-Principe Vegeta.-Respondí molesto.

-Vegeta ¿qué?, dije nombre y apellidos completos.-

-Solo me llamo Príncipe Vegeta a secas.- En esos momentos de incomodidad recordé que los terrícolas tenían muchos nombres, inclusive Bulma tenía varios aunque solo utilizaba 2 con frecuencia.

-No es posible, ¿me esta tomando el pelo?.-

-No se lo podría tomar porque es calvo.-Me reí entre dientes.

-Basta de Burlas, dígame su edad.-

-mmmmm... creo que tengo "No se como decirle, en Vejitasei era distinto el tiempo, será mejor que me invente una edad, maldito humano como molesta.-Tengo 25 años.

-Mes, fecha y año de nacimiento.-

"Maldita sea mi suerte veamos, estamos mes de Agosto inventare la fecha".-6 de julio.-

-Estado civil.-

-¿Que es eso?, no se de que me estas hablando humano.-

-¿Como que humano?, por Kami, no puedes ser tan ignorante, quiero preguntarte si estas casado, soltero o viudo, aunque creo que eres soltero.-

-No estoy casado con la mujer vulgar y de una vez te lo advierto, si me vuelves a tutear lo pagaras caro.-"Que me sucede, porque estoy tan sumiso, realmente creo que Bulma me drogó demasiado, pero en cuanto pase el efecto ya verá."

-Si, si, dígame, ¿lugar de nacimiento?.-

-Planeta vejita.-

-¿Que?, déjese de chistes y dígame donde nació usted.-

-Ya te lo dije insecto, soy del planeta vejita ese es mi lugar de nacimiento.-

-Parece que sigue insistiendo en hacerse el chistosito, si no me responde las demás preguntas que faltan completar me veré obligado a encarcelarlo.-

-Haz lo que quieras, créeme que estoy diciendo la verdad, hago demasiado aguantando tu mal aliento, te pareces a Burdo el soldado de las fuerzas especiales guiniew.-

-Insolente, te has metido en graves aprietos, me encargare que tu estancia aquí sea un infierno.-

-En serio, lamento decirte que yo vine del mismísimo infierno, nada peor que estar bajo el mando de Freezer y aguantar una familia tan desquiciada como son los Briefs.

El policía estaba tremendamente confundido y enojado, no entendía lo que le hablaba y llamo a otro compañero para que busque mis datos en el computador, como ya tenían mis huellas digitales sería muy fácil, o eso creían...

-Ocupación.-

-Mercenario y conquistador espacial.-

-¿Como mercenario?, acaso ha asesinado a gente y esta confesándolo.-

-Tómalo como quieras terrícola, si me sigues importunando con tus preguntas serás uno mas de mi lista.-

-Profesión.-

-Príncipe de Vejitasei.-

-Suficiente, no aguantare tus payasadas, llévenselo a la cárcel.-

Me levanté del asiento enseguida, y seguí a los otros humanos hacia un destino incierto...

**-----------------------------------Fin del Capítulo-----------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews**

**By Saiya Elite**


	5. Un lugar repleto de humanos

_**Un lugar repleto de Humanos**_

**Hola ¿como están insectos?, debo informarles que me equivoque en decir que el capitulo anterior era el quinto, este es el quinto y aquí salgo en la televisión humana, empezando a ser ridiculizado en esos programas de farándula asquerosa, nunca me detenía a ver la televisión, es por eso que no sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo me seguían los pasos.**

Tómalo como quieras terrícola, si me sigues importunando con tus preguntas serás uno mas de mi lista.

-Profesión.-

-Príncipe de Vejitasei.-

-Suficiente, no aguantare tus payasadas, llévenselo a la cárcel.-

Me levanté del asiento enseguida, y seguí a los otros humanos hacia un destino incierto...

Caminamos hasta llegar a la cárcel, la primera impresión que tuve fue tremenda, el lugar estaba totalmente repleto de humanos, sabandijas de todo tipo, viejos, jóvenes gordos y flacos, al verlos recordé a la tropa de freezer, pero ya nada me amedrentaba, yo sabia muy bien lidiar con ese tipo de gentuza igualada y atrevida.

La sabandija oficial me dijo.-Realmente compadezco tu suerte, si te hubieras portado de otra manera con el comandante no tendrías porque estar metido en este nido de ratas, tendrías una cárcel provisional y aislada.-

-No necesito de tus palabras y mucho menos de tu compasión.-

El sujeto me abrió la puerta y me pasó unos cobertores. -La noche es muy fría y los demás presos también.- Y el muy idiota se fue riendo.

Una vez metido en ese nido de buitres donde se encontraba la peor escoria de la ciudad del Oeste, sentí retroceder el tiempo, era como si hubiese estado en aquel lugar desde mucho antes...

Cuando entre a la celda un sujeto calvo y alto se presento ante mí como el jefe de ese lugar, me pidió la chaqueta y no tarde en dársela, quería estar al tanto de todo, saber cuales eran las reglas de ese sitio y luego imponer las mías, simplemente regía la ley del mas fuerte y ese era yo.

Después de cortos minutos supe cuales eran, allí querían verme bajo sus órdenes, querían extorsionarme para que les de dinero a cambio de mi seguridad, yo era muy conocido allí dentro, cosa que me sorprendió arto, me decían que era un tipo con suerte, porque la heredera del imperio de la corporación capsula era mi amante.

En ese momento note que no conocían a la mujer, lidiar con ese carácter endiablado, con esa familia escapada de un manicomio, con una bola de pelos que se trepa a tu cama y te lame la cara cuando estas durmiendo, no era para nada placentero, pero como todo sacrificio lleva su recompensa, tampoco podría decir que era un desdichado, la mujer le gustaba premiarme cuando la noche caía, me imagino que saben como, también me daba todo lo necesario para mi entrenamiento, me vestía y aliementaba.

Luego de un rato el sujeto me quiso quitar mis zapatos, como ya sabía las reglas del lugar, simplemente comencé mi poderío en ese escondrijo, nadie se atrevía a quitarle los zapatos al gran príncipe Vegeta sin irse tan siquiera con el culo roto.

Recuerdo que lo patié hasta saciarme, claro que con mucha moderación, los demás presos se vinieron encima mió, los muy cobardes intentaron atacarme por la espalda, pero no les dio resultado, yo no era un tipo normal, era el saiyajin mas fuerte de todos los tiempos, el legendario super saiyajin.

Después de una lucha colectiva y bastante rápida vinieron los uniformados a tratar de imponer orden, cuando preguntaron quien era el responsable, yo les dedique una mirada escalofriante a los que serían mis nuevos súbditos y enseguida apuntaron al antiguo jefe, una vez que se lo llevaron, di a conocer mi época de reinado.

-Sabandijas, ya que vieron que su adorado jefe fue pisoteado y golpeado, me veré en la penosa obligación de comunicarles cual será su destino, serán todos ustedes mis súbditos, harán todos los trabajos por mÍ, NADIE se acostará en mi cama, cuando yo pase a su lado todos se reverenciarán, No podrán verme a los ojos directamente y si alguien quiere hablar conmigo tendrá que ser para algo importante, si no es así se irá con el trasero roto, pero como les decía si quieren hablar conmigo, tendrán que dirigirse hacia mí como Majestad o Gran príncipe Vegeta.

Los presos estaban totalmente atónitos, ver a un hombre tan fuerte como yo, dando órdenes tan extrañas era muy impresionante para ellos, es verdad que habían visto y tratado con toda clase de individuos, pero ninguno tan excéntrico como yo.

-El Gran príncipe Vegeta es ahora su único gobernante, quiero que se reverencien ante mí.-Sonreí con malicia al ver las caras de algunas sabandijas humilladas, otras asustadas y unas muy confundidas.

Los presos se arrodillaron sin dudarlo tanto, nadie quería probar mis puños otra vez, me cruce de brazos, esa reverencia era muy regocijante para mí, me sentía por asi decirlo renovado, ya que todos mis planes de conquista fueron frustrados por kakarotto y sus amigos, no me quedaba mas que sentirme a gusto en mi nuevo reino.

En ese minuto empecé a sentirme muy cómodo, porque no sabía que algo tan asqueroso estaba siendo transmitido por la televisión Humana.

En el canal 6, unas terrícolas descaradas se atrevían a dar las últimas noticias de mi captura, la prensa rosa me había grabado desde que salimos al centro comercial, unas 3 sabandijas estaban sentadas en una mesa hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

-Que te parece Trenca, la pareja de Bulma Briefs, es un tipo bastante violento que solo se dedica a amenazar a cualquier individuo que pase por su metro cuadrado.-

-A nadie le sorprende que Bulma aya seleccionado un hombre así, esa mujer le gusta todo lo que sea fuera de lo común.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es cierto que el sujeto es muy guapo, pero verle ese pelo parado y puntiagudo es muy extraño, me hace pensar que es un rebelde o pertenece a un grupo roquero.

-Sin duda, yo creo que es un tipo bastante inusual, las veces que lo hemos grabado a sido gruñendo como perro, comiendo como Oso y entrenado como esquizofrénico, incluso llegando a lastimar su cuerpo.-

-¿En serio? ese tipo esta enfermo, Bulma lo complace en todo lo que el quiera y no le pide nada a cambio.-

-No creo que no le pida nada a cambio jejeje, su vientre demuestra todo lo contario.-

-Tienes razón, debe ser muy bueno en la cama para que ella lidie con ese gruñón y de paso complacer a ese zángano en sus exigencias.-

-Claro, si el señoriíto ni siquiera trabaja, solo esta encerrado en su burbuja de acero las 13 horas del día, solo sale para comer, dormir y para el cha cha cha.-

-Si eso ya lo sabíamos, quizás el tipo tiene un complejo, o quizás se refugia alli para escaparse de los gritos de Bulma.-

-O talvez de sus padres.-

- Por cierto me llego un boletín de Ultimo minuto, es de nuestros periodistas que estaban el el cuartel de la policía.-

-¿Que dice?

-Dicen que el tipo esta loco, a perdido totalmente el juicio y estuvo diciendo que es un príncipe de un planeta llamado Vejita, también que era mercenario y conquistador espacial.-

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eso si que es grave.-

-Y no saben la última chicas, el tal Vegeta no tiene papeles es un indocumentado en este pais, no se encontraron sus huellas dactilares en los registros.-

-Wow, entonces no esta loco, se hacia el enajenado para no dar sus datos.-

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, ahora el estará preso indefinidamente hasta que aparezcan sus papeles verdaderos.-

-Si es que los tiene, quizás sea un indigente rebelde o un bailarin desnudista.

-No creo que sea para tanto, quizás exageras.-

-Ah, acabo de recordar, el amante de Bulma salió hace años atrás por televisión, ¿lo recuerdan?.-

-mmmmm, ahhh si con un sujeto calvo, que parecía un mamut.-

-Ese mismo, un tal yayirobe explico que eran mmmmm... ¿como era la palabra?.-

-Saiyajins.-

-Ah si, saiyajins.-

**Terrícolas** **chismosas grrr, las maldigo ya que en esos momentos yo seguía en la cárcel, Bulma y sus padres también, este programa estaba siendo grabado por la esposa de kakarotto, que estaba pendiente de todos los últimos boletines y el clase baja estaba viendo por televisión mi arresto.**

-Ya era hora que arresten al vándalo de Vegeta, no respeta a la gente siempre agresivo y grosero, lo ves Gohan, la rebeldía de ese saiyajin lo llevo a ese lugar.-

-Me pregunto ¿por qué Vegeta no se ha escapado de ese lugar?.-Gohan miró a su padre desconcertado.

-Quizás, el esta amenazado por Bulma, sabemos que ella es la única que puede tenerlo bajo control.-

-Luego de unos breves cortes comerciales seguiremos hablando mas del príncipe Vegeta, el enajenado mercenario espacial y amante de Bulma Briefs jajajajajajaja ya regresamos con nuestro programa.-

**-Los** **maldigo a todos grrr .-**

**-----------------------------------Fin del capitulo---------------------------------**

**Dejen reviews **

**By Saiya Elite D**


	6. Los trucos sucios de Bulma

_**Los trucos sucios de Bulma**_

**¿Que tal la han pasado?, he estado tremendamente ocupado en mis entrenamientos nocturnos jejeje, me he demorado en volver a contar mi tragedia porque aparezco como un débil en esta ocasión y eso me molesta, el principe saiyajin sufriendo de...mmm.. sufriendo aún las consecuencias de pastillas tranquilizantes grr, esa Bulma tenía demasiadas influencias, hasta en prisión, pero que le puedo hacer a estas alturas, espero que se vayan bajando de las nubes, porque pronto terminare de contar esto, sin ningun comentario mas, simplemente me despido deseandoles lo peor.**

-Luego de unos breves cortes comerciales seguiremos hablando mas del príncipe Vegeta, el enajenado mercenario espacial y amante de Bulma Briefs jajajajajajaja ya regresamos con nuestro programa.-

La tarde había caído en la prisión y los gendarmes fueron a vernos, con el fin de llevarnos al patio trasero para desarrollar actividades recreativas, ví que todos mis súbditos obedecían las órdenes de esos sujetos, me dio rabia al ver que obedecían a cualquier insecto, cuando solo debían obedecer a su rey, en ese momento no quise hacer problema, pero las cosas no se quedarían así, cuando regresáramos ellos sabrían cual sería su castigo.

Para cuando llegamos al patio, vi que los encargados de la vigilancia se colocaron en un lugar un poco apartado de los demás prisioneros, no les di importancia y busque una esquina en donde poder reposar y así fue que ví a mis sabandijas organizándose para un juego de pelota.

Ese deporte se me hacia totalmente desconocido, pero al verlos jugar supe de que se trataba el jueguito tan inútil, me sentía estresado, no hallaba que hacer en aquel lugar, no podía entrenar, no podía matar a nadie, me sentía aburrido y frustrado , maldecía mi suerte y maldecía a la mujer ya que por su culpa estaba perdiendo las horas de mi entrenamiento, hasta que algo horroroso y deshonroso estaba ocurriendo en la cancha, mis esclavos de celda estaban perdiendo vergonzosamente frente al adversario, en ese momento pensé en unirme al juego, pero con una sola intención, lastimar a los insectos de la cancha y darles una lección de como se debe jugar. Me agregué al partido sin decir ni una sola palabra y empecé a ver quien demonios tenía mi bola, no piensen mal, me refiero al objeto rodante que se utiliza para jugar jeje, cuando la localicé fui en su búsqueda, atropellando a todo el que estuviera en mi camino y que me este obstaculizando el paso, dí codazos, patazos y golpes bajos, ese deporte me estaba agradando, no era tan aburrido como pensaba, hice muchas anotaciones en minutos, nadie podía detenerme y no era por la velocidad ya que estaba corriendo moderadamente, solo que todos los jugadores estaban K.O en el piso muajajajaja.

Cuando por fin me estaba divirtiendo, un altavoz mencionó mi nombre, diciendo que me acerque porque tenía una visita esperando por mí, me pregunte ¿quien demonios podría visitarme?, si Bulma y sus padres estaban en prisión... Un pensamiento repentino llegó a mi cerebro, tuve palpitaciones en el corazón y un sudor frió en la frente, el solo imaginar o pensar que kakarotto era mi visita y pudiera estar en aquella sala me estaba enfermando, no era miedo lo que sentía, era asco de aquella circunstancia, no quería que mi odiado rival se burlara de mí viéndome en aquel lugar, pasando por todas las cosas que podría pasar alguna vez un humano, estaba casi seguro que si me veía entrar por aquella puerta, nunca mas me tomaría enserio y me refiero a que no me vería otra vez como el saiyajin despiadado y sanguinario que era, sino como un saiyajin blando casi humanizado y cabe decir que jamás me daría la oportunidad de pelear con el otra vez. Pero todos mis síntomas de pánico kakarotico se esfumaron al ver a la mujer, en ese momento sonreí para mis adentros ¿como pude ser tan tonto?, me preguntaba, si kakarotto hubiera estado por los alrededores podría haber sentido su Ki.

Bulma estaba sentada en una silla que apenas lograba entrar su trasero y ni que hablar de su enorme panza que ocupaba todo el lugar, parecía un elefante, pero todo lo que pensaba de ella lo tenía bien guardado en mis pensamientos, si me atrevía a decírselo, me tendría que ir despidiendo de mi santuario gravitacional.

Me senté al lado de ella y Bulma tomó mi mano.-Vegeta ¿como has estado, me tenías muy preocupada por tí, espero que no hayas lastimado a nadie.-

- Estoy bien, pero tranquilízate no he lastimado a ningún humano, pero créeme, ganas no me faltaban.-

-Entiendo, te traigo muy pero muy buenas noticias, hablé con unos abogados de mi empresa y lograron sacarme de prisión a mi y a mis padres.-

-Vaya, ¡que felicidad!, me has dado una alegría enorme.-Respondí con mi sarcasmo típico.

-No empieces Vegeta, déjame terminar, también logre que te liberaran de prisión a ti y vine para recogerte y sacarte de este lugar.-

Cuando mis oídos escucharon aquella noticia me quede muy sorprendido, no sabía si estar feliz o indiferente, dejaría mis súbditos sin cerebro, mi única conquista en la tierra, pero no lograba nada con quedarme allí, mis entrenamientos no podían detenerse.

-Vegie vamonos.- Los 2 nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la salida, pasando obviamente por policías y registros de visitas etc etc.

Nos fuimos en coche nuevamente, Bulma estaba muy pensativa y muy ida, muchas veces la miré de reojo, pero no lograba adivinar que se le estaría pasando por la mente, cuando al fin llegamos a la corporación capsula fui a la cocina, para ir a comer un refrigerio.

-Alto Vegeta, ni lo pienses, tenemos el tiempo justo para ir al registro civil, como verás no te pude decir el cuento completo en prisión, cuando estuve afuera de la cárcel enseguida busque a gente que pueda hacerme unos papeles para ti, obviamente eran falsos, pero lo único que pudieron hacerme fue una partida de nacimiento, con eso fue que pude sacarte de prisión y pagué una buena cantidad de dinero como fianza y aparte de eso me otorgaron tu libertad con ciertas condiciones.-

Escuche a la mujer totalmente enfadado, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, de decirle sus buenas verdades, pero ella no dejaba de hablar y hablar.

-Ve y cámbiate de ropa, partimos enseguida al registro civil, tenemos que sacarte tu carné de identidad y con eso los policías te dejaran en paz.-

Respire hondamente, estaba arto de las ordenes ¿que demonios se creía Bulma para exigirme esas cosas de humanos?.

-No iré.- Respondí tratando de mantener la calma.

La mujer sonrió y vi que sacó una especie de control remoto y me lo enseño.-¿Ves esto Vegie?.-

-No me digas que ahora me quieres manipular como a una chatarra, por medio de ese control.-

-Quiero que vengas conmigo para el registro ¿vas a venir si o no?-

-No.-conteste indiferente

Bulma apretó un botón de color rojo y se escuchó una explosión bastante fuerte, sabía que el estruendo había venido de afuera y era de un cristal roto o algo así, pensaba rápidamente tratando de averiguar que sería, ¿porque la mujer tenia esa sonrisa maligna en el rostro?, hasta que me quede petrificado, la mujer quería obligarme, y seguramente estaba atacando en lo que mas me dolía y eso era...

-Mi cámara de gravedad Nooooooo.-Corrí hacia la ventana para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas, cuando vi los cristales de mi santuario rotos fue como si me hubieran roto el corazón en mil pedazos, tal cual como los vidrios, mi capsula era mas que un tesoro para mí.-

-Maldita mujer, no te atrevas a destruir mi cámara, ¿acaso no entiendes lo importante que es?, si no me hago mas fuerte tu hijo no vivirá mucho tiempo.-

Bulma seguía implacable, me preguntaba en mi interior ¿que le había hecho mi pobre cámara para merecer tanto castigo?, ese era un golpe muy bajo y demasiado cobarde, la miré a los ojos con odio, casi igual como cuando miraba a kakarotto y utilicé mi velocidad para quitarle el control.

Me reí como lunático cuando lo tuve entre mis manos, pero un olor a quemado captó mi atención, ahora mi cámara parecía totalmente fundida porque botaba humo por donde una vez hubo cristales, sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies y me puse muy helado, casi sufriendo un desmayo, supongo que fue por el shock y tambien porque no habia comido muy bien ese día.

Bulma me había atendido en esa crisis.-Vegie, no me dejas de otra, si no fueras tan terco...-

Abrí mis ojos y Bulma me tenía en sus brazos, pude pronunciar unas palabras con un poco de esfuerzo debido al shock que tuve y dije .-Bulma eres una &$&$$-

La mujer me soltó y caí al suelo dandome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-No hagas mas drama vegeta, levántate que no tenemos más tiempo que perder, si me haces caso tu cámara estará funcionando en un semana.-

Me levanté despacio y tocándome la cabeza, esa Bulma era una endemoniada.-Mujer, esta es la ultima vez que voy a lugares humanos, LA ULTIMA.-Grité.

Después de unos 15 minutos baje con otra ropa y nos fuimos en una nave de color amarilla, llegamos en 10 minutos a un lugar totalmente diferente a la capital del oeste.

-Llegamos.-Fueron las palabras de la bruja de Bulma.

Cuando entramos a una puerta, que era la entrada del registro civil, no pude evitar que mi quijada caiga hasta el suelo, mi pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad CIENTOS DE HUMANOS EN ESE MUGROSO SITIO.

**----------------Dejen Reviews--------------------**

**"Cuando ya no haya sitio en el infierno, los saiyajin caídos caminaremos sobre la Tierra"**

**By Saiya Elite**

**Dejen Reviews **


	7. Una tarde en el infierno

**Una tarde en el infierno**

**Otro capítulo mas de mis recuerdos catastróficos es narrado en esta inútil página, se me hace difícil creer, que el Gran príncipe Vegeta, se rebaje a contar su día de mala suerte a unas sabandijas como ustedes, es mas, me parece difícil creer que comparto el mismo aire con la humanidad entera, pero eso es cuento aparte, supongo que con este capítulo muchos se sentirán identificados conmigo, ¿Qué por qué?.. pues atiendan para que entiendan.**

Después de unos 15 minutos baje con otra ropa y nos fuimos en una nave de color amarilla, llegamos en 10 minutos a un lugar totalmente diferente a la capital del oeste.

-Llegamos.-Fueron las palabras de la bruja de Bulma.

Cuando entramos a una puerta, que era la entrada del registro civil, no pude evitar que mi quijada caiga hasta el suelo, mi pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad CIENTOS DE HUMANOS EN ESE MUGROSO SITIO.

Al ver tanta sabandija suelta en ese lugar, di media vuelta para volver de donde había salido, y entre a la nave de Bulma, abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, donde yo antes estaba sentado, me cruce de brazos y miraba el cristal fijamente, estaba repasando todas las cosas que me había sucedido en tan pocos días, tantas desgracias juntas, tantas humillaciones, hasta que un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, venía del lado de Bulma, se escuchaba como si estuvieran buscando algo con mucho afán, en mi interior me preguntaba ¿porque bulma no me había dicho nada cuando me regrese a la nave?, desde que abrí la puerta esperaba los gritos de la mujer, ensordeciéndome e irritándome, decidí dar un pequeño vistazo y muy despacio fui dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella.

-Pero ¿que demonios?.-Pregunte estupefacto.

-¿Te gusta?.-

-Acaso ya terminaste de enloquecer, si no fuera por tu minúsculo Ki, no te hubiera reconocido.-

-Pues de eso se trata mi querido vegie, de que nadie me reconozca.-

-Déjate de tonterías y conduce esta estupida nave de regreso.-

-Vegeta, te dije que sacar el carné de identidad es muy importante para obtener la libertad completa y ser todo un ciudadano, de paso que.-

-De paso ¿que?.-

-Olvídalo, ah y una cosa mas te quería decir y es que cuando estemos aya dentro, no quiero que me llames por mi nombre.-

-No te preocupes, por mi solo te llamaría mujer por siempre.-

-¡Basta!, ayy, no importa, no se para que protesto, pero te aclaro que por solo por esta ocasión te lo permitiré, es de vital importancia que no reconozcan mi identidad, porque si no los periodistas vendrán a hacernos la vida imposible.-

-... -Mis venas estaban sobresaliendo en mi frente y estaba apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-Vegeta, no pongas esa cara, si me haces caso nadie nos molestará y cambiando de tema, ¿que te parece mi nuevo lock?.-

Hmp.-Te ves...ESPANTOSA.-le grite fuertemente.

-GROSERO!!! .-

-Quítate esa ridiculez de la cabeza.-

-DEJAMEEEEEE.-Bulma me gritaba y me daba golpes en las manos porque intentaba sacarle esos pelos falsos que se había puesto.

Toda una discusión se armó en esa nave, Bulma me desesperaba demasiado, me hacía enojar a cada momento con sus payasadas y exigencias, su nuevo look fue la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba con una peluca de color negra, gafas oscuras y una pañoleta en su cuello, también llevaba un enorme abrigo gris y unas botas negras, pero lo mas irónico de todo, era que en ves de parecer discreta, llamaba mas la atención con esas fachas.

-Quitatelaaaaaaaaaaa!!! no ves que llamas mas la atención.-Le dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, aunque sabía que era absurdo intentarlo.

Después de varios minutos, Bulma o mejor dicho la mujer, salió vestida totalmente igual, no me hizo caso en lo absoluto, mientras que yo salí con el puño bien apretado e insultando entre dientes a todo ser humano a mi alrededor, lo que mas me sorprendió, es que ese lugar era muy horrible, se veía mucha pobreza y gente chusma, parecía ser un sector bajo.

Bulma y yo caminamos hasta el lugar infestado, los ojos curiosos no nos perdían de vista, nos miraban fijamente, pero al ver mi mirada fría y mercenaria, daban media vuelta y volvían a retomar sus actividades, recuerdo claramente que bulma se acerco a una ventanilla de información y preguntó a donde deberíamos sacar turno.

Mientras la mujer hablaba, me preguntaba para mis adentros como era posible que ella, una gran científico millonaria, fuera a esos lugares tan indeciables, pero rápidamente supe cual era la causa de esta visita, seguramente esos terrícolas chismosos no buscarían a Bulma en estos lugares, jamás se les ocurriría ni en un millón de años.

-Goku, tenemos que hacer fila y sacar un turno.

La miré de reojo y torcí la boca.-¿Que me dijiste?.-Pregunte seriamente, tratando de convencerme que yo había sido el que escuchó mal.

-Tu sabes bien porque te estoy llamando así.-Me dijo muy bajito y acercándose a mi.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar con ese nombre tan patético, es un insulto para mi que me digas kakarotto.-

-Ya cállate y mueve tu perezoso trasero, si no nos apuramos no saldremos nunca de este sitio.-

Suspire y avance junto con Bulma, hasta un artefacto medio extraño que tenía unos papelitos con unos números impresos, pero me quede extrañado, Bulma abrió su boca y sus ojos se hicieron enormes al ver ese papel.

-Y ahora que?.- Pregunté indiferente.

Bulma con un color azulado en su rostro me mostró el papel.

Lo tome casi arrancándoselo de las manos.-400 ¿que tiene?.-hable molesto.

-¿que tiene? que ¿que tiene?, tiene mucho que ver mi querido GOKU, tendremos que esperar 400 turnos antes de que nos atiendan a nosotros, 400 personas que pasaran antes de nosotros. ¿me hago entender?.-

Para ese momento no sabía si reír lunáticamente o llorar desconsolado.-Me estas mintiendo verdad...- Intente huir de la realidad.

-No mi amor, no te miento, si no hubieras sido tan torpe no nos habría pasado esto.-

Sonreí maliciosamente, porque tenía un plan siniestro en mi mente.-No tenemos que esperar mujer, solamente tendremos que mandar unos cientos de humanos a volar muy lejos.-

Bulma se puso las manos en la cadera.-¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA!!!-

Todo el mundo se voltio a vernos y yo simplemente me vire y les di la espalda, mientras que ella estaba muy roja y no hallaba que hacer para escaparse de todas esas miradas acechadoras, pero inmediatamente imitó mi acción y les dio la espalda.

-No hagas mas estupideces.-Le dije en tono burlesco.

-Como tu digas **kakarotto**.-Me respondió bulma asentando su fastidioso tono de voz en el nombre innombrable.

-Grrrr.-

Después de esa discusión ambos nos colocamos en una enorme fila que casi daba a la calle, sentía que pasaban los segundos, los minutos y las horas, también percibí que la temperatura estuvo disminuyendo, Bulma se alejó de mi mucho antes, ya que por su estado no podía estar de pie mucho tiempo, la fila avanzaba a paso tortuga, humano tras humano. no se que tanto hacían allí dentro, pero cada vez que tenía mis impulsos asesinos, recordaba mantener la calma, tenía fantasías que aliviaban mi desesperación, imaginaba que destrozaba a todos esos insectos y regaba sus tripas por todo el lugar, también me visualizaba allí dentro en esa oficina, causando terror a esas sabandijas que se habían atrevido a mandar al príncipe saiyajin a una fila, destruía todo el lugar, explotaba las sillas, escritorios y a los terrícolas involucrados con todo ese rollo del registro. Comenzaba a sonreír en la fila, era muy regocijante tener esos sueñitos despierto.

Había un pequeño reloj colgado en la pared, mis pupilas no le quitaban la atención a las manecillas del reloj, hasta que los ojos se me pusieron rojos de tanto verlo y me ardían demasiado, pero al fin había pasado el turno 399 y por fin me tocaba entrar a mí, sentía que ese era el día mas feliz de mi vida, incluso tenía tantas ganas de volar en círculos por el cielo, si, a este paso dirán **¿que se ha fumado Vegeta?, pero no había hecho nada, la mujer me mantenía sedado, incluso en la prisión, mandándome bebidas con ciertas drogas.**

Bulmase acercó a mi cuando ya era mi turno de ser atendido, entramos rápidamente y una mujer de cabello rizado y rojo nos invitó a tomar asiento.

-Buenos días, dígame ¿quien de ustedes dos sacara la cedula de identidad?.-Habló la humana rápidamente.

-Buenos días, es el caballero quien se la va a sacar.-Le contestó Bulma.

-OH, ¿y me puede decir la causa señor?.-

-No veo el motivo por el cual no lo diga.-Sonreí burlesco.-Lo que sucede, mi muy estimada humana, es que yo no soy de este planeta, yo soy un extraterrestre perteneciente al planeta vejita y por lo tanto no tengo cédula de identidad que certifique que soy parte de este mundo.-

Bulma comenzó a tener un tic nervioso.-No le haga caso jeje, lo que sucede es que esta tomando medicamentos fuertes y no sabe muy bien lo que dice.-Rió nerviosa Bulma.

Después de esa pequeña aclaración, procedieron a tomarme mis datos, obviamente era bulma la que me los contestaba, había inventado cada cosa, no sabía si este era un registro o un concurso del mejor mentiroso, pero que mas me daba, solo tenía mi boca cerrada.

Me hicieron firmar el documento y rápidamente me dijeron que mire hacia la cámara fotográfica, después de un segundo me dijeron que ya estaba mi datos puestos en la computadora.

Bulma seguía bastante inquieta, pude notar su preocupación en sus gestos de la cara.

-Mmm, que extraño, no he podido encontrar la antigua cedula de identidad del señor Vegeta, ni tampoco tengo registro de sus padres.-

Bulma suspiró y bajó la mirada.-Lo que pasa señorita es que mi novio a sido un indigente, sus papeles fueron extraviados en su infancia en un accidente trágico que tuvieron sus padres, el ha trabajado desde su infancia para sobrevivir y jamás se ha sacado la cedula de identidad, hasta ahora, porque quiere darle el apellido a nuestro hijo y casarnos.

Para cuando ella dijo eso, me hizo recordar mi infancia en el planeta Vejita, claro que las circunstancias las contó de una manera algo diferente, pero si se asemejaba a lo que viví con freezer, lo que no lograba entender es como ella sabía eso, en ese tiempo yo jamás le hable de mi niñez, aún no teníamos muy sólida nuestra relación y no me había abierto con ella, esos pensamientos me retumbaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, "Será simple coincidencia" Pensé, aunque después me quede mas sorprendido. "CASARNOS" O,O

Bulma seguía con un una cara de amargura y tristeza, incluso había sacado una servilleta para limpiar sus supuestas lagrimas derramadas, mientras que yo solo estaba cruzado de brazos y muy agotado como para comenzar a discutir con ella y volver a hacer esa horrible fila de nuevo, una humillación mas no me afectaría tanto me dije para mis adentros, "solo una mas y este infierno acabará."

La historia pareció conmover o convencer a la humana, recuerdo que nos dio un ticket para ir a retirar el estúpido documento.

Después que salimos de esa oficina me coloque en la fila de entrega y bulma esta vez permaneció a mi lado, lo mejor era que esa fila si avanzaba muy rápido, pero algo arruino mi buen humor, un humano estúpido, me piso mi pie

-¡¡¡IDIOTA, ME PISASTE EL CAYO!!!.-Le grité muy enfadado y sin darme cuenta, fue por puro impulso.

Bulma dio un pequeño saltito.-Vegeta, no estés faltándole el respeto a la gente.-

-Como no, el muy idiota se atrevió a pisarme, ya verá que nadie toca al príncipe saiyajin sin sufrir consecuencias.-

El sujeto torpe, era un flacucho, con unas ojeras gigantes y poco cabello, el me ignoró todo el tiempo lo que me hizo exasperar aún mas, en ese momento creo que me sentía demasiado irritado por hacer esa fila y buscaba desquitarme con alguien.

-Si no te callas y dejas de hacer este espectáculo, ya sabes que pasara con tu cámara.-

-Grrrr, estoy arto de ti y de tus chantajes.-Recuerdo que me salí de la fila y Bulma nuevamente me gritó.

-Si no te gusta mis chantajes, no me hagas decirlos, si te vas, tendrás que hacer esta misma fila mañana, así que piénsalo bien y vuélvete a formar, ya falta poco.-

Y como se lo imaginaran ustedes volví a mi fila del terror, seguía teniendo al tipejo enfrente mío, su cobardía me ponía colérico. "Solo es un maldito cobarde, rayos, como me duele mi cayo."

Llegamos a otra ventanilla y…

-Vegeta.-Me habló una hembra humana desde el otro lado.

La miré de reojo no mas. "Que se cree para llamarme de esa manera."-Soy YO.-

-Muy bien señor, tenga su carné de identidad, cuídelo bien, el siguiente.-

Bulma estaba muy radiante y alegre, me haló del brazo para sacarme de la fila y dirigirnos a la salida.

-Lo ves vegie, todo sale bien cuando me haces caso, por cierto déjame ver tu cedula.-Me la arrebató de las manos.

-OH saliste muy guapo en las fotos, es todo un triunfo salir atractivo en ese documento.-Me guiñó el ojo para intentar mejorar mi humor.

-Vámonos, no quiero estar aquí por mas tiempo.-Le dije.

-Si vegeta, te comprendo, esta noche vas a descansar muy bien, tienes que ahorrar energías para mañana, te espera un largo día.-

-¿Un largo día?.-

**----------------------------Fin del capítulo-----------------------------**

"**Cuando ya no haya sitio en el infierno, los saiyajin caídos caminaremos sobre la Tierra."**

**Dejen Reviews**

**By Saiya Elite **


	8. Servicio comunitario

Servicio Comunitario

¿Que tal? Les traigo una agradable noticia para ustedes, insignificantes sabandijas humanas, este capitulo es el penúltimo, el próximo es el capítulo final, para alegría suya y desgracia mía, aparecerá kakarotto, Hmp.. como lo detesto, es un insecto y siempre esta de metido en mi vida y en mis recuerdos grrrr, para la actualización que viene, haré un esfuerzo ""sobresaiya"" e intentare dejar mmmm.. unas palabritas para aquellos terrícolas que me dejaron reviews. 

Cuando salimos del registro civil y subimos a la nave, la oscuridad estaba reinando en el cielo, rápidamente Bulma tomó dirección rumbo a nuestra casa y solamente mi cuerpo estaba en ese aparato, ya que mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí, recuerdo perfectamente que BUlma me hablaba mil y una cosas a las que medio prestaba atención, hasta que mencionó...

-Vegie, no sabía que tenías un cayo.-Me dijo desvergonzadamente.

-¿Que?, estas loca mujer, yo no he dicho tal cosa.-

-OH si, cuando ese hombre te piso, gritaste ¡¡¡AY MI CAYO!!!.-

-Hmp, si, esta bien tengo un cayo, me ha salido por ponerme esos zapatos de suela, que tu me obligas a usar, para salir a la calle o andar en la casa,¿feliz?.-

-jeje Vegie, ¿estas enojado?.-Me preguntó tontamente.

La miré con desprecio y luego le respondí.-No, para nada, ¿de donde sacas eso?.-Le hable en tono sarcástico.

-Ay vegie, no te hago pasar por estas cosas por simple placer y te entiendo que estés molesto y adolorido, si quieres en casa te sobo el cayito.-Me guiño el ojos y se rió escandalosamente.

-grrrr, no necesito que me sobes nada, solo quiero que me hagas mis botas elásticas, las que usaba antes de venir a este miserable planeta.-

-Si vege, no te preocupes, tengo que hacer muchas cosas por mi saiyajin favorito.-

No le respondí nada y volví a desconcentrarme y a pensar seriamente a que se había referido Bulma con eso de que me esperaba un largo día. Después de eso, perdí la conciencia, me sumí a un mar de sueños, para ser mas claro, un mar de pesadillas, donde soñaba que aún estaba haciendo fila en ese registro y cuando empecé a desesperarme al ver que estaba en el turno numero 10 del 400. Bulma me estaba sacudiendo insistidoramente, debido a mis quejidos.

-Vegeta, vegetaaaa, despiértate, llegamos a casa y has tenido una pesadilla.-

Me levante enseguida y volví a la realidad.-Me quede dormido, ¿pero como?.-

-Ay, no importa, estabas muy cansado, ven vamos a entrar a la corporación capsula.-

Una vez dentro de la casa, me quité los zapatos y fui directito a la cocina, tenía tanta hambre que me podría comer hasta el gato de Bulma, pero como estaba un poco mas civilizado, fui a buscar alimentos en el refrigerador, pero antes de tocar ese aparato, mire a mis alrededores, ya que cada vez que me acercaba a el, bulma me salía con cada cosa...-

-Bah, tonterías.-Me dije a mi mismo y comencé a sacar gran cantidad de refrigerios. Me senté en la mesa y me comía rápidamente enormes rodajas de pan, hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba.

-Si quieres te preparo un sándwich.-Me dijo Bulma sonriente.

-¿Por que tan amable?.-Le pregunté desconfiado.

-Por nada, solo porque te quiero.-Me arrebató el pan y comenzó a untarlo con mantequilla y rodajas de jamón.

-Sabes vegie.- Me dijo mientras tenía las manos ocupadas y me desviaba la mirada.-Hay algo que no te he dicho todavía.-

-Uhm, no me lo digas entonces, si piensas que voy a hacer fila de nuevo estas perdiendo tu tiempo, no volveré ir a ningún lugar donde tenga que sacar papeles, ni tampoco me entregaré a esos policías inútiles, tampoco dejare arrestarme pacíficamente.-Le aclare todas las cosas que no volvería a repetir ni en un millón de años, para que no me vuelva a insistir.

-No, no es eso vegie, te prometo que no habrá mas de esas enormes esperas, pero como bien sabes, la ley es muy clara para la gente que comete infracciones.-

-Se,se.-Le dije en tono fastidiado y aburrido, pensando que se trataba de un nuevo sermón.

Cuando estuvimos en la cárcel, me movilice enseguida para sacarte tu partida de nacimiento, pague la fianza que no fue poca y firme algunos papeles, los policías me decían que aunque pagara esa buena cantidad de dinero, mínimo tendrías que estar una semana mas allí dentro.-

-Cof, Cof COF.-Me estaba atorando con el pan y me estaba dando golpes en el pecho para poder respirar.-NO.-Le grité.

-Vege, hice lo posible para que no te metieran a la cárcel y es por eso que llegue a un trato con los policías, gracias a las grandes influencias que tiene mis abogados en muchos lugares de el país.

-Hmp.-

-Hay una ley en donde dice que cuando cometes una infracción que no sea tan grave y ya has pagado fianza o algunos días de presidio, puedes contribuir a la sociedad por tus errores.-

-Yo no quiero contribuir nada y vete, déjame comer en paz.-

-Siempre tan amable vegeta, pero aún no pedo irme, tengo que decirte en que consiste el acu..-No deje terminar la oración de Bulma, porque me levante furioso de la cocina.

-Vegeta, no te vayas, Bulma me insistió y me siguió hasta las escaleras.-TIENES QUE HACER UN SERVICIO COMUNITARIO.-

-¿Un que?.- Pregunte volteándome unos centímetros.

-Un servicio comunitario Vegeta, eso significa, que tendrás que trabajar por unos días en algo.-

-Tonterías.-Me voltee y seguí subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi habitación, pero bulma seguía atrás mío.-Se que esto es muy molesto, has hecho muchas cosas, de las cual ni yo misma me las creo, pero este es el ultimo requisito que debes cumplir, mira, si haces esto ya no te pediré nada, te dejare entrenar las horas que quieras, sin un solo reproche, te construiré mas robots, haré algo para mejorar la cámara de gravedad, por lo menos le subiré 100 unidades mas, y aparte de la remodelación que te estaba ofreciendo desde un principio, te prometo llevarte la comida a la cámara, pero ve a cumplir esa parte del trato vegie.-

Y así Bulma me pedía que vaya a cumplir con ese trabajo y me ofrecía mas y mas cosas, obviamente me negaba a aceptarlo, pero en vista de que ella aumentaba las promesas y no cerraba la bocota.-ESTA BIEN, PERO CALLATE.-Le grite.

-Gracias vegie, sabía que aceptarías, pero quiero que me lo prometas.-

-Ya, ya, pero espero que no se te olvide tu parte del trato, además me dijiste que ya no tendría que hacer todas las tonterías que he hecho hasta ahora.-"Nada puede ser peor, que pasar por lo que ya he sufrido." Eso pensé, inocente de mí.

-Vegeta, por eso te amo tanto, mira, es así de sencillito, el servicio comunitario consiste en diferentes trabajos como remuneración a la sociedad, pero el tuyo fue escogido por sorteo y te tocó trabajar de pintor, obviamente sin sueldo y por tres días.-

-¿PINTOR?.-

-Si, pintor, ósea que vas a pintar las paredes de un municipio por 4 horas diarias.-

-No.-

-Me lo prometiste, la palabra del príncipe de los saiyajin no se rompe jamás, tu y yo hicimos un trato.-

-Para ese momento no sabía que hacer ni que decir, y no podía dar marcha para atrás, mi palabra valía oro.-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.-

-Mañana tendrás que estar allí a las 9:00 Am, descansa lo que quieras y no te preocupes por la cena, te la traigo apenas este lista, chao.-Bulma salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Hasta que decidí liberar toda mi tensión con una sola palabra, típica de mí.-MALDICIÓNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.-Mi grito retumbo en la casa y mucho mas allá.-Maldición.-Volví a decir pero mucho mas bajo, soy la burla de todos estos terrícolas, la vergüenza de mi raza, mi padre debe estarce retorciendo de vergüenza por mi culpa.-Grrr .Después de una hora mas de golpear las paredes, de gritar como histérico, y de transformarme en súper saiyajin, me quede dormido, hasta el hambre se me había quitado.

El despertador sonó al día siguiente, causándome un gran sobresalto, ya que yo siempre me levantaba a las 5:00 Am a entrenar, mi reloj interno nunca fallaba, pero esta vez, falló.

-Buenos días mi pintor favorito.-Me guiñó el ojo Bulma, mientras yo la veía desconcertado, no me acordaba de lo que había pasado el día de ayer, mi mente estaba en blanco y no sabía de que me hablaba la mujer.

-Mira lo que traigo aquí.-Me canturreaba con su chillona voz.

Me incorporé de la cama y me restregué los ojos.-¿Que hablas mujer?.-

Bulma se me acercó estampándome un enorme y pegajoso beso en la mejilla.-Hablo de tu servicio comunitario, hoy lo cumples y lo que traigo conmigo, es tu uniforme, le dije a mi mama que buscara uno adecuado y pues aquí lo ves.-

Me quedé boquiabierto al ver ese horrible traje, era lo mas feo que había visto en toda mi vida.-No me pondré esa ridiculez, si quieres que vaya a pintar, tráeme mi ropa de entrenamiento.-Me crucé de brazos y me levanté de la cama.

-Eh vegeta, con gusto te lo traería, pero hay un pequeñísimo inconveniente, mi madre se puso a lavar toda tu ropa el la maquina de lavar y pues, puso una blusa roja y que crees, se manchó tu espandex

-No, no me puede estar pasando esto.-Comencé agarrarme de los cabellos.

-Vegie, no fui intencional, mama lo hizo de buena fe, pero como nunca lava, pues no sabía que su blusa desteñía.-Intento consolarme inútilmente.

-Entonces no iré, me quedaré aquí y olvidare mi promesa.-

-No puedes hacer eso, te lo vas a poner si o si, además es una ropa adecuada para la ocasión.-

-NO.-Grite nuevamente, pero a lo que volví a repetir mi negación, Bulma se me abalanzo encima, como una gata y eso que estaba preñada de trunks y me desvistió casi a la fuerza, por un momento pensé que me quería violar y hasta quede casi traumado.

-Listo.-Dijo cuando ya tenía la ropa a medio vestir.

-ES HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEE, seré el hazme reír.-

-Nadie se reirá de ti, créeme que no eres el primero en vestir así y no pierdas el tiempo, empieza a colocarte bien la ropa.-

Seguí gruñendo entre dientes y comencé a acomodarme la ropa que consistía en un overol celeste, con unos tirantes y uno broches plateados que sostenían toda la vestimenta, acompañados de unos tenis azules, los mismos que había usado cuando me fui al mall.

-Guapo y joven Vegeta, yujuuuu, mira que te traigo el desayuno, hoy empieza tu día de trabajador, quisiera acompañarte y sacarte muchas fotos para guardar como recuerdo.-

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!.-Le grite rojo del coraje a la mamá de Bulma, esa mujer me hacía enfurecer cada vez que se aparecía con su tonta sonrisa.

-Cálmate vegeta, no te desquites con mama, nadie te tomara fotos.-

Después de una hora y media de discusiones verbales. tic nerviosos, bruscos cambios de color de rostro, Bulma me llevó hasta el municipio, donde tenía que cumplir el servicio comunitario, a lo que la compuerta de la nave se abrió, habíamos llegado al mismo sector de donde fuimos a sacar el carne de identidad.

-Llegamos, mira, este es el lugar que tienes que pintar.-Bulma lo señaló con el dedo.

Estaba cruzado de brazos y miré de reojo, me dio tanto asco, había humanos sueltos y con cigarros encendidos, pasaban muy campantes a mi alrededor y vi a uno que otro orinándose las esquinas de las paredes.-Que asco.-Murmuré.

-Si, esta hecha un asco, es por eso que debes pintarla, además, no te vayas a olvidar que no debes lastimar a nadie.-

Me hice el desentendido y sonreía maliciosamente, quería que la mujer se ponga nerviosa y sufra un poco, pensando en que iba a matar a algún gusano.

-Lo suponía y es por eso que tome medidas, bueno, tengo cosas que arreglar en la empresa y aún tengo que comprar la cuna de Trunks, te vengo a recoger en 4 horas, pórtate bien con… jeje, chao.-Se subió bulma a la nave.-AH, me olvidaba, me tiró una capsula desde la ventana, allí esta los materiales, sayonara..-

Observé fijamente la capsula, había visto en reiteradas ocasiones como Bulma las usaba, crucé la calle y miré el reloj público, había llegado 10 minutos antes de lo establecido, aunque no le di importancia y me dirigí a la acera, active las capsulas y rápidamente se escucho la explosión, vi las pinturas de color amarillo y 2 pares de brochas con 2 rodillos, me preguntaba interiormente ¿porque la mujer me había puesto esas cosas demás?, pero no me cuestioné ni un segundo mas y cuando me disponía a comenzar mi desafió, sentí un Ki nauseabundo por los alrededores…

**-------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo-------------------------------**

**Dejen reviews**

**By Saiya Elite **


	9. Pintores en acción

_**Pintores en acción**_

**Humanos, este es el ultimo capítulo y ya me desharé de ustedes para siempre, espero que se larguen pronto de mi pagina personal y mantengan firme su palabra de no contar mi ridícula tragedia, ya están advertidos, si me llego a enterar de que alguno de ustedes falto a su palabra, lo haré polvo cósmico y no llegaran al otro mundo gracias a mi. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Observé fijamente la capsula, había visto en reiteradas ocasiones como Bulma las usaba, crucé la calle y miré el reloj público, había llegado 10 minutos antes de lo establecido, aunque no le di importancia y me dirigí a la acera, active las capsulas y rápidamente se escucho la explosión, vi las pinturas de color amarillo y 2 pares de brochas con 2 rodillos, me preguntaba interiormente ¿porque la mujer me había puesto esas cosas demás?, pero no me cuestioné ni un segundo mas y cuando me disponía a comenzar mi desafió, sentí un Ki nauseabundo por los alrededores

El Ki de kakarotto estaba justo detrás mío, podía sentir su molesta respiración a mis espaldas y sus ojos clavados en mi persona, apoye una de mis manos en la pared, mientras que la otra la mantuve totalmente fruncida, no podía creer que mi desdicha fuera tanta.

"¿Que demonios hace aquí el invesil de kakarotto?" Pensaba, mientras seguía parado como si nada, dispuesto a ignorar totalmente a el gusano clase baja, pero mi plan fue frustrado cuando su asquerosa mano me tocó mi hombro.

-Hola Vegeta, he venido a ayudarte.-Me habló muy alegre.

Vire mi rostro sumamente despacio, tenía mi mirada asesina lista para amedrentar, pero cuando estábamos cara a cara, un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía creer que kakarotto estuviera vestido mejor que yo, traía unos pantalones rojos con una camisa amarilla, claro que a mi gusto esa combinación era patética, pero siendo sincero era mas ""decente"" que mi vestimenta.

-Miserable grrr, aquí nadie te pidió tu ayuda, lárgate si no quieres que te patee el trasero hasta saciarme.-Le respondí mordaz, mientras que el muy idiota colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza y se sonreía.

-¿De que te ríes invesil?.-Le pregunte perdiendo mis estribos.

-Vamos Vegeta, estoy enterado de todos tus problemas y he venido a echarte una mano.-

-¿Echarme una mano? YO TE ARRANCARE LA MANO SI TOCAS ALGO.-En ese momento me arrepentí de gritarle al gusano, no porque hiriera sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo, es mas lo quería ver 3 metros bajo la tierra, muerto en mis manos, pero pensaba darle un buen uso antes de quitarle la vida al insecto, la idea que se me vino a la cabeza era fantástica, simplemente podría descansar y estar sentado, mientras pondría a kakarotto a trabajar como condenado, era un plan ingenioso, digno del príncipe de los saiyajins.

-Si realmente quieres ayudar, empieza a mover la pintura.-Le dije mientras le daba la espalda y recogía algunas brochas para dárselas a kakarotto, decidí echar un vistazo para ver si había acatado mis órdenes, pero me había desobedecido, el muy descerebrado se encontraba mirando una esquina.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACESSSSS?.-Mi grito no era dirigido para kakarotto, sino hacia un terrícola que se encontraba orinándose la esquina de la pared.-Largo de aquí, si no quieres que te de una paliza.-Le grite.

El sujeto simplemente se subió el cierre del pantalón, dio media vuelta y se fue, claro que mostrándome el dedito medio, que aún mi inocencia desconocía su significado.

-Terrícolas asquerosos grr.-Mientras estaba gruñendo, kakarotto miraba hacia otro lado y me tocaba con su mugroso dedo para llamar mi atención.

-¿Y ahora que? no me digas que hay otro humano, ¿acaso tienen tanta necesidad de morir en mis manos?.-Le pregunte.

-No, solo quería preguntarte si ya podemos empezar a pintar.-

-Pues claro que si, que demonios esperas, ponte a mover la pintura.-Le hable al borde de la desesperación.

Y así kakarotto se encontraba moviendo la pintura y yo destapaba los demás botes para hacer una combinación, nunca había pintado paredes, pero no se necesitaba experiencia para hacer algo tan fácil.

Mientras me encontraba agachado, sentí una mirada acechándome, pero no era hacia mi cara, sino hacia mi parte trasera, incluso percibí un flash, alguien había tenido la osadía de fotografiar el gran trasero del príncipe de los saiyajins, me enderece enseguida y ví que se trataba de unas viejas gordas que andaban espiándonos a kakarotto y a mi, supongo que el trasero de kakarotto fue victima de ese espionaje también.

-Pervertidas, asquerosas humanas degeneradas.-Les gritaba mientras ellas corrían y se metían en un taxi muertas de risa las muy cínicas.

Kakatotto solo sonreía, a ese idiota no le molestaba nada y era totalmente indiferente a cualquier circunstancia, no seguí a esas humanas porque no quería perder mi tiempo y ademas les había explotado su cámara fotografica, pero las muy desgraciadas ya habían sacado la foto de mis "glúteos" con una cámara.. no se como se llama, mmm.. maldición, la cosa es que vi la fotografía en sus regordetas manos.

Cuando ya había decidido dar vuelta a la pagina y olvidar aquella penosa escena, vi que todo estaba listo para empezar, observé la pared y me encontraba cualquier cantidad de rayones y obscenidades escritas, desde letras en chino, cursilerías amorosas y hasta la típica palabra culona.

Comencé a arrancar toda clase de propagandas, las hacia mil pedazos con ira y kakarotto también me ayudaba, primero debíamos limpiar las paredes y pasar la pintura blanca, para luego empezar a pintar con la de color amarillo, pero un sonido extraño como el de un spray de desodorante capto mi sentido de la audición, viendo nada mas ni nada menos, que a un gusano de 13 años mas o menos, rayando las paredes con mucho esmero y una vez que se vio pillado, el muy cobarde se dio a la fuga.

"Solo esto me faltaba, tener que soportar a cada individuo que se cruce por mi camino, aguantando todas sus payasadas y mas cosas" Pensaba mientras volvía a mirar la pared, me había olvidado de mi plan de poner a pintar a kakarotto y yo mismo había dado el primer brochazo.

Seguía gruñendo y obsequiando maldiciones ilegibles a kamisama, que era el supuesto dios y causante del día a día de todos nosotros, me imaginaba rumbo a ese templo, con una solo objetivo en mi cabeza, arrancarle las antenas y sumergirlo en el retrete, ja, que maravilloso sería, lo apuntaría en mi lista de objetivos, cada día tenía mas y mas sabandijas de quien ocuparme, obviamente los androides y kakarotto eran mi prioridad.-De estos 2 años no se me escapan.-Me comenzaba a sonreír disimuladamente

Para mi suerte y asombro, kakarotto había mantenido su bocota cerrada casi todo el tiempo, no me había molestado para nada en esas horas de trabajo y eso me extrañaba muchísimo, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que no había supervisado la mano de obra de kakarotto y cuando decidí hacerlo, casi mató a esa sabandija.

-¡¡¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!!!!.-Ahora si que ya estaba arto de todo, aparte del mocoso que había rallado las paredes, el mierda de kakarotto estaba escribiendo kamehameha por Goku.-¿Te parece gracioso lo que estas escribiendo insecto?.-Le pregunte agarrandole de la camisa.-No ves que ando pintando estas mugrosas paredes y tu me vienes a dificultar el trabajo, porque viste tirado ese spray.-Para esas alturas ya estaba casi rugiendo.

-Jejeje Vegeta, no te lo tomes a mal, es que yo nunca había escrito con una cosa de estas y quería saber que se sentía.-

-Payaso, deja eso y ponte a pintar.-Tome el rodillo y comencé a pintar rápidamente, el tiempo se había ido volando y afortunadamente kakarotto empezó a trabajar en ese instante, claramente hubo mil interrupciones mas, debido a el y a los humanos que circulaban en el lugar, aparte que los policías habían estado allí y me percate de su presencia mucho después, casi cuando había acabado mis 4 horas de trabajo.

Y así finalizó mi primer día de servicio comunitario, cada día odiaba mas la rutina de ser pintor y odiaba mas a kakarotto, me esmeraba mucho en dejar la pared bien pintada, para que me dejaran en paz los policías.

Los días de contribución a la sociedad terminaron y me ví libre de esas sabandijas, mi cámara de gravedad había sido totalmente remodelada y Bulma había cumplido con todas sus promesas, todo marchaba a la perfección, la gravedad aumentada hacía que mi fuerza aumente cada vez mas, hasta que cierto día...

-Mujerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ¿porque esta cerrada mi cámara de gravedad?.-

- Pues es simple, en estos días me tocará dar a luz y tienes que estar atento para cuando llegue el momento.-

-¿¿Que?? estas loca, yo no iré contigo a ningún lugar en donde haya humanos.-

-Vegie, te recuerdo que yo tengo esto.-Sacó el control que fundía mi cámara de gravedad.

-No, no te atreverás.-

-Claro que si y ahora muévete, tengo que hacerme el último chequeo para ver como esta Trunks.-

Y así fui con Bulma a esos lugares tan nefastos donde asistían las hembras preñadas, tomamos un turno y ella me dijo que me quede esperando afuera, pero me había cansado de aguardar allí y decidí entrar para exigirle que se apurara y una vez adentro, vi a Bulma abierta de piernas y a una sabandija metiéndole los dedos en la zona intima, obviamente se trataba de un médico haciendo el tacto, pero en ese tiempo yo no sabía que se hacian esas cosas a las hembras preñadas.

Al ver tremenda escena, salte al lugar de los hechos y tome al desvergonzado por el cuello.-Nadie toca a mi mujer, no sabes el lío en que te has metido y vas a desear no haber nacido.-

-Vegeta no, bájalo por Kami, no hagas una tontería.-

Todas las enfermeras y los otros médicos comenzaron a rodearnos y una hembra gritaba como loca.-¡¡¡LLAMEN A SEGURIDAD Y A LA POLICÍA!!!.-

Y pues ni para que les cuento que otra vez la historia se repetia, tal cual como sucedió en el mall, los policias llegaron a ese hospital mas que dispuestos a querer llevarme preso por el uso de violencia...

**--------------------------------------------- Fin del Fic-------------------------------------------------------**

**Pudranse insectos, atte El principe Vegeta **

**Notas de Saiya Elite**: Hola este es mi segundo fanfic terminado, es una alegría enorme concluir un trabajo y mas aún si es un fic de vegie jejeje xD quiero dar las gracias a todos por dejar reviews XD digo todos porque hay un chico que me dejo comentario y no le puedo decir mujer jejejeje así que por eso, mil gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de darme ánimos para continuar, sin mas que decirles, los invito a leer mis otros fics inconclusos, para aquellas personas que no los han leído, pero aprovecho este espacio para darles una noticia no muy buena, me encuentro estudiando y ahora ya no tendré tanta libertad para escribir y eso significa que las actualizaciones van a demorar mucho mas n.n espero su comprensión ... y su misericordia. **Otra cosita, este capítulo fue basado en una imagen que me gustó muchísimo, es un fanart de Vegeta y Goku pintando, les dejo el enlace de mi metroflog, unan los espacios para verlo.**** w w w. metroflog . com/ saiyajin Bye bye.**


End file.
